yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior of Light (Dissidia)
is a A Rank Yo-kai of the Brave Tribe. Biology The Warrior of Light's base outfit is adapted from Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of the Knight class from the original Final Fantasy. He wears pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. He has aquamarine eyes and long, silver hair. The Warrior's appearance as a knight in his EX Mode is based on the Knight artwork for Final Fantasy, giving his armor various red and yellow highlights, coloring his cape gold, and shifting the horns of his helmet down to point forward. Personality The Warrior of Light is calm, stoic, tactical, and focused, solemnly believing in Cosmos and that her victory will come as a result of the valor of her warriors. Determined and confident in his abilities, he pays no heed to the taunts and attempted manipulations of the villains he battles. Though he grows concerned that they know something vital he does not, he continues to believe in the light and struggles onward. Even Cosmos is unable to sway his resolve, the goddess concerned over the growing risk of the battle, and the Warrior telling her that she taught him to always keep fighting. The Warrior's unflappable demeanor often makes it hard for his allies to understand him. The Warrior is a virtuous and kind soul to others, even towards his nemesis, Garland. When Garland reveals the war is a cycle and they cannot permanently kill each other, the Warrior declares he will fight to end the cycle and will save Garland from his eternity of battle as well. Towards the other warriors of Cosmos, he is a stern but compassionate leader, temporarily straying from his path to rescue Firion from Sephiroth and challenging Squall to ensure he is strong enough to travel alone safely. The Warrior speaks in a frank yet courteous manner and does not hesitate to speak his mind. He acts in his comrades' best interests, even if some, such as Squall, do not share the same mindset, and apologizes for any misjudgments. In Dissidia 012, the Warrior is initially the only other warrior of Cosmos aware of Kain's plans to incapacitate the others to save them from the manikins, and does his utmost to ensure his comrades' survival in spite of their disagreements. The Warrior realizes that due to the horde of manikins, they can only survive by submitting to the cycle's nature and accept defeat as inevitable to be reborn for a chance to end the cycle next time. He is loyal to Cosmos and protective of her, being her closest warrior. He fearlessly defends her even at the expense of his own life. At the end of the twelfth cycle, the Warrior battles an army of manikins to protect Cosmos from being permanently killed. He apologizes to her for being unable to lead her warriors to victory, and, in spite of his actions, his faith in her has never wavered. He encourages her to trust in her surviving warriors in the next conflict. He is horrified when Cosmos confronts the manikins directly to protect him, knowing that her actions would kill her. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology Warriors of Light are the heroes in the original Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy series' protagonists being known as Warriors of Light has since become a recurring theme. Warriors of Light are chosen by the crystals—be it by a prophecy, a will, or by fate—to fight evil or restore balance to the world. In the games they appear in, the Light Warriors are always the characters controlled by the player. Warrior of Light's EX Mode is called Paragon. A paragon is a person or thing regarded as a perfect example of a particular quality. The title is often used figuratively to denote a model of excellence or perfection. Trivia * The Warrior's first alternate outfit, "Amethyst Armor", is a red and sepia recolor to invoke a weathered feeling, and his EX Mode is recolored red with silver and white highlights like the alternate artwork of the Warrior of Light. ** The Warrior's second alternate outfit, "Classic Red", is based on the Warrior sprites from the original Final Fantasy. The Warrior wears a simpler crimson armor with no cape or skirt, shorter gauntlets that show his biceps, and a shorter collar. He wears no helmet, showing dark red hair. His EX Mode is taken from the Knight class upgrade, granting him a more muscular build and slicking his hair upwards. *** As a downloadable fourth outfit, the Warrior appears as he does in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy's opening and flashbacks in the Reports. The Warrior retains his base outfit but removes his helmet to reveal spiked white hair, and his sword has a slightly different shape. His EX Mode is identical to his base outfit's EX Mode but without the helmet. * The Warrior's crystal is a large blue shard in reference to the elemental Crystals from Final Fantasy. His manikin, the False Hero, is blue. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Final Fantasy Crossover Characters Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Brave Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood